


Best of You

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Gen, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Rosa wakes up on the diner roof.





	Best of You

Images flickered behind Rosa’s eyelids - Katie dancing in the headlights of the car at a party, kissing Frederico and it tasting like bad tequila, carving a rose into the town gazebo, teaching Liz to dance for her quinceanera. Half-remembered stories and days spinning through her mind. 

Hangovers are the worst. Sickening, dizzying, emotional and messy. Her mother always said a hangover was a reminder not to lose control next time… like her mother never drank herself to sleep.  

Frederico had dumped her again last night. He said he was sick of watching her try to fit in with Katie and her gang of pretty blond minions. He was a sad sack of shit anyway. Rosa was better off without him and his drunk ass self. She actually was staying -relatively- sober these days. 

He didn’t see and couldn’t understand that the Blond Squad was her way to get enough money to get out of here. This stupid, small, pathetic town where her dad had to worry about bricks through the window or getting deported and her actual father could help deport him. Where there were too many secrets and too many lies and too many people to protect from themselves. 

Rosa needed a ticket out and needed it fast. 


End file.
